


[vid] Renegades

by starlady



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, In-Jokes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: Rebels and mutineers/Go forth and have no fear





	[vid] Renegades

audio: X Ambassadors, "Renegades"  
length: 3:15  
stream: on Vimeo for people in Germany; password: george  
download: [240MB on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fuwqcc94v8s1xs6/starlady_Renegades.mp4?dl=0)

[Lyrics on AZ Lyrics  
](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/xambassadors/renegades.html)

My Wiscon Vid Party premiere.

 

I made this vid for a lot of reasons, but the ones that really got me motivated were the in-jokes. If you spot either of them, the Force truly is with you. I also color corrected a lot of the footage, and honestly I'm pretty pleased with the result. 

I actually found this song thanks to the gifset I linked above, because I was curious about the words, and I liked it okay once I heard it, okay enough that I decided it would be cool to make an actual Star Wars vid to the song. And while I love the Jedi, I decided that I wanted to make a vid that was not about the Jedi at all. I probably should have tried to integrate animated clips into this vid, but I was working under a pretty tight deadline, and I was very happy that I got to show off what I consider to be some overlooked characters and moments, such as Holdo, and Nien Nunb, and Padmé's storyline in TPM. Also, you know, Sabé. (Justice for TPM!) And finally, I guess you know it's a Star Wars vid by me when it makes extensive use of the prequels deleted scenes.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post for reblogging or notes](https://starlady38.tumblr.com/post/185187192181/my-wiscon-vid-party-premiere-nien-nunb-stans).


End file.
